Portable electronic devices typically employ small energy sources (e.g., rechargeable batteries) that must be recharged from time-to-time. Most portable battery chargers are large and heavy since they typically carry several energy cells to provide a sufficient charging current. Conversely, fixed (e.g., A.C.-D.C. type) battery chargers are not as convenient as portable (e.g., D.C.-D.C. type) battery chargers since they are tethered to an A.C. power source.
For a miniature portable device, such as a wrist watch pager (or selective call receiver in general), the reduction in size and unique design of the wrist watch pager reduce the accessible surface area for providing terminals to couple to the portable battery charger. This difficulty of providing terminals for battery charging generally results in the alternative use of non-rechargeable batteries instead of rechargeable batteries.
Unfortunately, contemporary battery current demands has caused a significantly reduction in battery-life, which exacts an undesirable cost increase to consumers, since non-rechargeable batteries must be purchased and replaced frequently.
Thus, what is needed is a wrist watch pager capable of being coupled to a battery charger for charging a rechargeable battery.